The New Form of Avengers
by LemonLemma
Summary: It has been a year since the Avengers teamed up once again. Since that ended up in disaster, with the villain dead(not Loki) and half of the Country pretty much demolished most of the Avengers had left the job to live a normal life. Now in need of them Ag
1. Chapter 1

**As usual I had a hard time picking characters...*sigh* anyway I finally picked them.**

**Samantha Steel aka Flame( She's different from normal people who have the power of controlling fire and I like that. One of the key reasons why I picked her. Her personality is also why too. She doesn't have a temper or acts sarcastic(not that, that is bad)**

**October Grimm aka Hallow(what I really like about her is that she isn't like most people who control shadows. Sure she's silent but she's not much of a downer and she's carefree. Her history is interesting too.)**

**Jay Backman aka Split-Second ****( I love that you made him a jerk and a cocky guy. A lot of people don't do that with their ocs which is okay but it made me like him even more. I sense many arguments between ocs because of him)**

**Emile Anderson aka MadRip( his personality is a lot different from what I have gotten before too plus his powers are very cool. I can't wait to do fight scenes with him.)**

**Mathias Riley aka Arthur ( his powers are pretty different from what I usually see so I like that. Plus with the Lady of the Lake the story will be much more interesting.)**

**Nightingale( my oc)**

**VILLAINS**

**Malena Billie Calderone aka Night Time( I like that she has a fairly calm past plus her powers would be fun to have. Thanks for submitting a villain!)**

**Travis Donnelley aka Bacardix( finally a boy villain! Anyway his past is very interesting and he can relate to Malena up there to it because something that happened to him happened to her too. And his romance preference will happen.)**

**Michele Hope Jackson aka lieutenant Hope( Yah! Another villain. Anyway what you want to happen to her will happen somehow. I can't wait to work with her! HOWEVER I AM A LITTLE CONFUSED ON YOUR HISTORY. You said she didn't have one then you said you wanted it be revealed and you talked about a cat. Can you elaborate? )**

**Trenton Milken aka Paradox( ****another oc of mine I made for the story. He will cause _MAJOR _problems for the team.)**

* * *

"What do you mean they left me a message?!" Fury asked outraged. Hill looked at him with slight annoyance. Needless to say the strange occurrences were explained. A woman named Enchantress, her goon the Executioner and some 'helpers' of hers Bacardix,Nightime,Paradox and Lieutenant Hope had sent a video to Fury.

"I mean they sent you a video with them talking!" Hill said. Fury glanced over at her.

"I'll be in my office, if Nightingale comes with Riley and Backman send her in." Fury walked past Hill and she nodded before leaving.

Fury entered his office quickly and slammed the door closed before going over to his computer. He frowned as he saw he file and clicked on it.

"Hello Nicholas." Fury frowned as the scree came on. A woman with long blonde hair and green clothing appeared on the screen with 5 other people beside her. "You do not know me but I know you. My name is Enchantress." The beautiful blonde said. Fury sat back I his seat. I her remembered Thor had talked about her once.

"I am from Asgard just like your dear Thor and you could say that my friends and I have caused these...strange occurrences lately." She smirked. "This is Nightime, Lieutenant Hope, Bacardix, Paradox and the Executioner, and if you don't give me what I want you will have to face them." The Executioner gave the camera a nasty look before the Enchantress continued.

"And what do I want you may ask?" She asked and sighed. "Well I want a lot of things Nicholas but a few things more than anything." Fury waited as she paused. "I want Loki released from his cell, if not I will attack at random places on this planet. And I also want you to hand over your dear Thor to me. If this does not happen I will kill 3 civilians every 2 hours you don't deliver him to me. Make your decision carefully Director because mortal lives are in your hands. Good bye." The screen went black and Fury scowled.

"Hill did you get a location?" He waited for a few seconds.

"No sir we couldn't track the signal but it is probably of by now if they didn't use sorcery. Also Nightingale is coming up with Arthur and Split-Second." Fury nodded and didn't say a word. Great, now he was going to have to deal with flirting, narcissistic comments and an idiot.

"Hill see if you can get Stark in here." He heard her sigh over the com before answering.

"Yes sir." She answered before a knock came at his door. He looked over at it.

"Come in." Nightingale entered first with Arthur and Split-Second behind her. They looked around and sat down in the seats. Nightingale stood behind them leaning against the wall.

"You can call me Director Fury or Sir, which ever you want." Jay opened his mouth to say something but Fury gave him a sharp look and continued. "We have a problem on our hands, and the original Avengers aren't up for the challenge." Arthur raised his eyebrow. Split-Second rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Of course they can't, why didn't you call us in the first place." Fury raised his eyebrow as Nightingale smirked. He was in for something now. After all he wouldn't stop looking at her butt as she led him.

"And I thought Stark was terrible." He said. Split-Second watched him carefully. "As I was saying we need more Avengers and you two are our first picks along with some others."

"Nightingale, will show you around and will help you with anything you need that is important." Split-Second smiled and in a blur he was beside Nightingale with his arm draped over her. She scowled at him and went to punch him but Split-Second moved.

"Can't catch me babe." He said. Nightingale went forward to try to punch him again. He went forward and suddenly fell as Nightingale stuck her foot out. Fury smirked.

"Unless of course she kills you first." Split-Second scowled but recovered quickly. Arthur waited for Fury to say more and seemed unfazed by Nightingale's actions.

"Do you need help with recruiting the others?" He asked. Fury glanced over at him.

"No, we have everything planned out already, you need to train." Arthur gripped the hilt of his sword tight as Fury said so. He nodded. "Nightingale will brief you on the situation and you will tell no one, go." He said. Arthur got up with Split-Second.

Nightingale glanced over at Fury. "Jane Foster contacted me a few minutes ago, Thor is back." Fury scowled.

"About time? What did she say?" He asked.

"Nothing much, that he was eating all the food in her home and had arrived late last night." Fury scowled and nodded.

"Go." She nodded and went past Arthur and Split-Second.

"I'll show you around." Her black air whipped past Arthur as she walked quickly out of the room. He put his hand up and pushed it out of his face. He then followed her out and Split-Second turned to Fury.

"See yah." He said. He then went out the door with Arthur and Nightingale.

"So what is this thing called?" Arthur asked as they walked down the hallway and past Agents.

"The Hellicarrier." She glanced over at Split-Second. "And not many people seem to know about it so we would prefer if you kept your mouth shut." Split-Second looked at her innocently.

"I don't understand why you are talking to me about it." He said. Nightingale frowned and muttered something to an Agent who walked by.

"You know why perfectly well." Split-Second closed his mouth and continued walking. "The Hellicarrier will be our current station for now but we are planning to meet up with Tony Stark to talk about the Avengers building and some...other things."

"We?" Split second asked curiously. Arthur glanced over at Nightingale.

"I forgot to mention, I'm apart of this team too."


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a slight mistake. October's codename is not Hallow but Grimm. Sorry!**

* * *

The girl sipped her tea as she read her book. To anybody she would look like a regular nineteen year old girl sitting in a diner late at night. With long inky hair, green eyes and a stretched out sweater she looked no more than a college student.

She looked up suddenly as a red-head woman entered the diner. The man behind the counter raised his eyebrow and rubbed his hands together. "Can I help you?" He asked. The red-head pulled something out that looked at him. The man looked surprise and nodded before turning and going through the kitchen door. The woman then came over and slipped into the same booth as the girl. She closed her book and raised her eye brow. "Can I help yeh?" She asked, a slight Irish accent dabbed her words. The red-head.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff." The woman introduced herself. The girl knew she was. The famous Black Widow. Only female of the Avengers. Everyone knew her, she was surprised the man didn't. Or at least he acted as though he didn't. The girl raised an eyebrow. "And that man is an Agent for Hydra and he is bringing other colleagues to kill you." The girl stiffened.

"And how do yeh know tha'?" She asked. The Agent gave her an exasperated look as she pretended to look at the menu. She finally looked up and placed the menu back where it came from.

"October I'm an Agent for the top Agency in the world." She finally said the girl's name. Suddenly the chime of the door alerted them that another customer had come I. October and The Black Widow looked up. Three men all of which were holding guns had come in. October sighed. "Get down!" Black Widow yelled. October stood up and reached out her hand. Suddenly a dark figure went in front of her. A shield made of shadows. Her eyes were black. The Agents started to shoot. October swiped her other hand. A stream of shadows hit the men. All three of them propelled backward, one hit his head on the counter, another fell on the counter and the other fell over the side. BlackWidow stood up with her gun pointed to where the men were.

"Do you have a more private place?"

* * *

October jammed the key into her apartment and opened the door. Her cat Salem sat by the door waiting for her. Agent Romanoff gave the cat a dirty look before entering. October closed the door and locked it.

"Just geht to the point." The Black Widow frowned but opened her jacket up and pulled out a file. Why did it always seem that these people did this? October raised and eyebrow. She placed it on the coffee table before talking.

"The Avengers initiative is being revised and since the previous Avengers did not want to take part in it we have been forced to recruit new people." October frowned as she opened the folder. One girl's file was almost completely classified. Another was unknown. October sighed.

"Do yeh hev any files with info?" October asked. The Black Widow smirked.

"You'll find more out if you agree to join." October sighed and closed the file. She threw it back on the coffee table.

"No, it will bring to muuch attention to meh." She said. The Back Widow frowned.

"You can wear a mask you know." October rolled her eyes as her cat jumped up on the able. October watched her and petted her.

"I said no, leave." She stood gesturing for the door. The lack Widow frowned.

"I was instructed to bring you back to head quarters no matter what so I suggest you come with me unless you want me to knock you out." October narrowed her eyes at her. The cat suddenly jumped off the table and hissed at The Black Widow. The red-head looked down at the cat with annoyance. October sighed.

"I really don't want to make any more enemies."

* * *

"Ma'am they're recruiting more." Enchantress sighed as she heard one of her apprentices Lieutenant Hope came in the room.

"Who is it this time Hope?" She asked lazily. Hope walked forward with a blank expression and handed her a file. Enchantress gestured for her to leave. Hope nodded and turned before leaving. Enchantress twirled a piece of her blonde hair around a finger before opening the file. It had a picture of a girl with long black hair and almond-shaped green eyes. She was extremely pale, almost white.

"October Grimm aka Grimm, nineteen years old, able to manipulate and produce shadows or darkness. Level of danger, seven." Enchantress sighed and gracefully placed down the folder. None of them seemed to be much of a challenge which meant she could easily defeat them if they got in her way. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?!" The door opened and the executioner came in with a girl behind him. She had on cloak with a hood allowing no one to see her face. Enchantress turned and smiled.

"Thank you Executioner you may go." He nodded and turned. He scowled at the girl before leaving. The girl rolled her eyes under the hood. "As I understand you are a trained assassin."

"Yes." The girl said cautiously. She had her hand at her belt where a knife laid. The Enchantress sighed.

"You'll be dead before you even get it out of your belt." She said. The girl took the knife out.

"Then I guess I better take it out." Enchantress narrowed her eyes and stayed silent for a moment. Suddenly she smiled.

"I like you attitude... She trailed off. All she knew was that Hydra was sending an Agent to help her. Not their name or age or gender. Nothing.

"Call me Alpha." Enchantress frowned and nodded.

" I don't know if you know but the Avengers are recruiting." The Enchantress stood up and walked around the room slowly, her green dress dragging behind her. She stopped at the window.

"Yes, they have four recruits so far." The Enchantress nodded and a smile crossed her beautiful face. The girl under the hood gripped the knife tightly.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"They have two other recruits coming in, a girl and a boy. However I don't think his is the time to talk about this." Enchantress shook her head.

"Smart." Enchantress observed. "They are trying to mess up my plans and truthfully I do not like this. So I want your help, I want you to observe them. After all HYDRA said they sent in one o he best." The girl stayed silent for a moment.

"I will help you on one condition." The Enchantress gestured for her to continue. "I want the files of your friends, I don't want to be surprised by them." The Enchantress watched her for a moment.

"Very well but if you misuse them I will kill you."


End file.
